Willow Snow: another winter spirit
by potterhead1122
Summary: Willow Snow is just an ordinary winter spirit, until she get's roped into the battle between the guardians and pitch. as you can tell, I'm rubbish at summaries so... just read the story and find out whether it's any good :P disclaimer for ENTIRE *gasp* story: everything (except my OC) belongs to dreamworks and William Joyce. ABANDONED PM me if you want to continue it
1. Chapter 1

Darkness. That was all she could see, darkness surrounding her, the cold stabbing at her skin like knives. It felt like water was around her… cold, icy water. The water started pulling at her, pushing her upwards until she could see a faint light and a bright circle that must have been… the moon.

Suddenly, she felt frigid air envelope her, and each breath was stinging her lungs. She felt a pair of chilly hands pushing her up, and onto an even colder surface. Strangely, she felt fine after a few seconds so she sat up and looked around; with a gasp she saw a strange boy staring at her. His eyes seemed to be made completely of Ice- as blue as you could imagine- yet they were full of kindness. And his hair looked like a group of Icicles had been covered in snow, white with a hint of blue.

"Who a-are you?" she tried to speak loudly but it came out as a whisper. The boy stared at her for a moment then said, rather loudly, "I am Jack Frost. It would be nice to know who _you_ are, but" he shrugged "that's obviously not important." she stared at him. Who was she? That should be an easy question… but it wasn't. At least, not for her.

"I… I don't know…" Her voice, already a whisper, was just above the point of silence. When the boy- Jack- gave her a look of confusion, she said "I don't remember my name…" her voice grew slightly louder as Jack looked shocked. She turned away and looked into the distant trees. "The moon." she heard a voice behind her and without turning around, she snapped her head up and stared intently at the bright orb that was floating high above her.

_**Your name is Willow Snow. Spirit of winter.**_

"Willow…" she whispered. Willow was her name… as she realised that she had just found out one of the most important things in her life, Willow almost burst with happiness. "my name… is WILLOW!" at this last word, willow leapt into the air and began zooming in circles, laughing uncontrollably as Jack gave her an amused look before gripping an old (and slightly mouldy) staff and following her into the air.

Jack was the better flier between the two, so he beckoned Willow to follow him and darted off to some distant lights that she hadn't seen before. There was no need for verbal communication- they seemed to understand each other's thoughts- so they flew on, side-by-side in silence. The lights crept nearer and Willow realised that they weren't just random lights, they grouped together to form a sleepy city.

"c'mon, Willow!" Jack cried. While she'd been admiring the lights, Willow had fallen behind but Jack had raced on ahead and was crouched on the windowsill of a large, but rather old, house. Willow floated gently down to sit next to him, but her flying skills weren't quite there yet and she had to latch onto the edge tightly with both hands to avoid slipping off. "Jack." She muttered "Why are we here?" when he didn't reply; she just huffed and began staring around the snowy landscape. Willow noticed a glittering branch lying in the snow and hopped down to pick it up. As soon as she touched the branch, ice crystals grew along it, thickening until you could barely see the wood underneath.

As willow was admiring her frostbitten 'staff' (which she had felt a strange connection to), she heard a noise coming from the windowsill and whipped around to see that Jack was walking idly along a telephone wire. Willow smiled until she saw some bizarre golden sand drifting through each and every window. Her smile disappeared, however, when she noticed a dark grey shape bounding along underneath. She wasn't the only one to notice it, as Jack gasped and zoomed after the shape; Immediately, Willow soared after him and after ten minutes of tailing him, she came to a stop in a dark, damp alleyway. "Jack?" Willow asked, taking a tentative step forward. The winter spirit ignored her, and gripped his staff tightly.

"Hello, mate." The thick, Australian voice seemed to come from nowhere, until willow noticed a figure step out into the pool of light that was given by a nearby lamppost. Willow gasped as she saw a _rabbit_! A tall, gruff looking, rabbit. The rabbit glanced at her, then went on talking to Jack as if they were old friends, which they obviously weren't.

"Got yourself a new friend, have ya?" continued bunny "Well, it has been a long time, blizzard of '68 I believe?

Jack flashed Willow a grin before saying in a slightly hurt voice "Bunny? You're not still mad about that, are yah?"

"Yes" was the rabbit's curt reply. Willow was watching this with a hint of amusement, and felt the time was right to interrupt

"Excuse me, _Bunny._" She said with a smirk "This may sound a little rude but…who are you?"

"That's not important right now… FELLAS!" yelled Bunny (if that was really his name) and before Willow could do anything, a huge hand reached, grabbed her and stuffed her roughly in a sack.


	2. AN ASTOUNDING AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**I HAVE AN IMPORTANT MESSAGE! I forgot to add the Author's note at the end of the last chapter, so I'm just saying that I'm not gonna add any more chapters until I get at least 1 positive review! I really don't want any more than that! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to the two faithful reviewers I've had so far. I am kinda slow at writing stories, but I'll try my best to update quickly! **

"What is going on, Jack?" Willow whispered into the rough interior of the sack

"I'll tell you as soon as you stop elbowing my nose!" cam Jack's sarcastic reply.

Willow scowled at her new best friend, and began pushing at the tough material that surrounded them. She was rewarded when a chink of light appeared. Moments later, the two ice spirits bursts out into the open, to be greeted by a strange sight. Well, for Willow, It was a strange sight but apparently Jack was used to it.

"Whoa…" Willow muttered as she stared around. The room was huge and bright; the walls were mainly red and gold, with the occasional plank of wood, in the centre of the room stood a huge globe that was covered with tiny yellow lights. She was too busy admiring her surroundings to notice that everyone was staring at her. "And who is this?" Willow could hear a strong Russian accent and looked up to see a huge, bearded man with eyebrows as thick as caterpillars smiling at her.

Willow stood up shakily and replied: "I could say the same for you."

"AH! Good one. My name Nickolas St. North but you call me North, or Santa. "The Russian guy- no, sorry- _Santa _held out a hand as thick as small tree trunks and Willow shook it, casting a rather doubtful look at Jack. "My name is Willow. Willow Snow" she said proudly. Willow was just about to introduce herself to the others, (a large hummingbird, a squat man who seemed to be made out of golden sand, and a tall, gruff-looking kangaroo) when she realised something.

"My staff! Where's my staff?" She cried as she frantically jumped about looking for it. The kangaroo pointed at the corner and said slowly "Hey, mate, it's-" But he got cut off as Willow snatched up her staff and hugged it. Immediately, she felt energised and sighed happily.

"Anyway… this is Tooth" North pointed at the giant hummingbird who waved and grinned at Willow "This is Sandy" He waved a hand towards the golden-man who was snoring his head off "And this… this is Bunny" he gestured at the kangaroo.

"Hmm… strange name for a kangaroo" Willow muttered, stroking her chin thoughtfully.

"Hey! Did she? Really? She did! Mate, I am NOT a kangaroo!" Yelled Bunny as he turned a brilliant shade of red.

"Really? Well, you sure do look like one!" Willow giggled and leapt out of the danger zone, hovering in mid-air as the 'bunny' angrily brandished a boomerang. Willow floated gently around the room, twiddling her staff. Occasionally, she caught a snippet of conversation coming from the others, such as "Canine, lateral _and _central incisor! Ouch!" from Tooth and "_On _naughty list? You hold record!" from North.

As she was floating over the globe, Willow felt a sudden blast of icy wind and heard someone yelling. She looked over to where the others were grouped and noticed that everyone had a rather disgruntled look on them. Willow landed and wandered over to the group. When she got closer to Jack she winced slightly at the tone of his voice. "What makes you think I want to be a guardian?" he asked, leaning on his staff.

This wasn't the slightest bit funny, but North seemed to find it hilarious, clutching at his stomach and roaring with laughter. Suddenly, his face changed and he said, in an extremely serious voice, "of course you do! Music!" with this last word, North waved his hands at the elves that hadn't been frozen by jack, and they started up the 'orchestra'

"NO MUSIC!" yelled Jack. At this point, Willow started to get bored of the conversation, so she drifted off to sit on the globe and watch as north practically dragged Jack away from the others. After a few minutes, Willow heard a startled gasp and looked down to see Tooth zooming out of the window, and Bunny hopping off in the opposite direction with. Willow flew after them, and skidded to a halt just outside of what she assumed was North's 'office'

"Hey, HEY! What's going on?" She asked, only to be ignored and the others floated, hopped and ran towards some double doors. Willow sped after them, yelling "HEY! Am I invisible here?" she ran through the doors and saw the 'guys' sitting in a huge sleigh (which had rockets and everything) "hop in, willow" said North, happily. Willow sighed, but obeyed. She had barely enough time to sit down before North yelled "HYAH!" and cracked the reigns.

**Anyway… I hope you like the chapter, and sorry for being such a slow updater ****. **

**To Serena: That's a great idea, but I don't think I would be up to that at the mo'. I'll probably do that when I become a more confident writer! **

**PEACE OUT! **


End file.
